The invention pertains to dispensers for plastic produce bags. More particularly, the invention relates to dispensers for expandable plastic film gusseted bags having integral carrying handles designed for roll dispensing.
Roll mounted produce bags are commonly found in modern grocery stores and supermarkets. These bags are designed for customers to use when purchasing fresh produce. The bags currently available are difficult for customers to use for several reasons. First, the bags tend to cling together and are difficult to separate from the roll. Second, it is difficult to tell the open end of the bag from the closed end of the bag. Third, the bags are difficult to open, as the sides tend to cling together. Fourth, the bags do not provide carrying handles. A roll-mounted produce bag that identifies the proper end to open is partially opened by the dispensing rack and that provides carrying handles would save time and effort for produce purchasers.
Various designs have been developed for dispensers for roll mounted bags, incorporating a number of different technologies. U.S. Pat. No. 4,179,055 issued to Milner discloses a device for separating a continuous strip of plastic bags mounted on a roll separated by score lines. The bags pass between a plate and a pressure bar. A prong projects outwardly from the center portion of the plate to facilitate separation of the bags along the score lines and to display the next bag for easy grasping by an operator.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,714,191 issued to Richardson, describes a one piece paperboard carton blank folded into a rectangular shape for packaging and dispensing from a roll of individual plastic bags, particularly disposable milk bags for feeding babies. The individual bags are connected by perforations. The carton includes a tab protruding in the direction opposite to the direction of withdrawal of bags from the roll. When the center of the perforated edge of a bag is impaled on the tab, further withdrawal of a succeeding bag is restrained and the first bag is readily separated to facilitate its dispensing while locating the leading edge of the succeeding bag where it may be easily reached for withdrawal.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,558,262 issued to Simhaee, discloses a plastic bag dispenser that holds a continuous roll of bags connected by perforated separation lines. The dispenser is provided with a tongue, which the bags are dispensed over, that engages the separation line between the bag at the end of the roll and the next bag. The roll of bags rests in curved grooves in the dispenser that cause the roll to abut and frictionally engage an interior surface of the dispenser, preventing freewheeling of the roll.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,019 issued to Morris, describes a bag separator and dispenser for use with bags wound on a core and separated by perforation lines at each end of the bags. The perforation lines include a slot that is collinear with the perforations and is used to engage a separator projection. The projection enters the slot as the bags are pulled from the roll. The dispenser includes two braking devices to control the removal of bags from the roll, a braking bar underneath the roll of bags and a pair of fingers that are attached to the channel for the core and are designed to engage the core as the number of bags on the roll decreases.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,535, issued to Kannankeril discloses a roll of bags having a core with an indexing member on at least one end. The dispenser comprises a wire frame formed into channels to support the core. The dispenser includes at least one brake attached to a support member and disposed at an angle to the support member to provide tension to the edges of the roll of bags as the core passes through the channel passageway as bags are removed from the roll. Spaced apart from the support is a separating tongue. The tongue engages the slot regardless of whether the bags are drawn over or under the tongue.
While other variations exist, the above-described designs for dispensers for roll mounted bags are typical of those encountered in the prior art.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a dispenser for a T-shirt type produce bag that can be mounted on a continuous roll. It is a further objective to provide such a dispenser that can be easily and inexpensively manufactured in a variety of sizes that is durable and easy to use. It is a still further objective of the invention to provide a dispenser that initiates opening of the roll-mounted bag for a user. It is yet a further objective to provide a dispenser that will permit a user to open a bag with one hand. In is another objective of the invention to provide a dispenser that can dispense bags from the top or the bottom of the roll. It is still another objective to provide a dispenser that will insure that the bag roll cannot be inadvertently pulled from the dispenser, allowing contamination of the bag roll. Finally, it is an objective of the invention that the dispenser is capable of identifying for the user the open end of the bags.
While some of the objectives of the present invention are disclosed in the prior art, none of the inventions found include all of the requirements identified. The present invention addresses many of the deficiencies of prior art roll mounted bags and dispensers and satisfies all of the objectives described above.
A roll mounted plastic produce bag providing the desired features may be constructed from the following components. A front panel has first and second parallel linear side edges, a top edge and a bottom edge. A rear panel has first and second parallel linear side edges, a top edge and a bottom edge. Two front gusset panels of a first predetermined dimension are provided. Each front gusset panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, first and second parallel side edges. The front gusset panels are connected at the first side edge to one of the linear side edges of the front panel and extend from the top edge to the bottom edge of the front panel.
Two rear gusset panels of the first predetermined dimension are provided. Each rear gusset panel has a top edge, a bottom edge, first and second parallel side edges. The rear gusset panels are connected at the first side edge to one of the linear side edges of the rear panel and extend from the top edge to the bottom edge of the rear panel. Each front gusset panel is also connected to a respective one of the rear gusset panels at the second side edge. Each of the front and rear gusset panels is folded inwardly relative to the front and the rear panel.
The top edges of the front panel, the rear panel, the front gusset panels and the rear gusset panels terminate in a first perforation line. The first perforation line is perpendicular to the linear side edges of the front and rear panels. An upper seam connects the front panel, the rear panel, the front gusset panels and the rear gusset panels at a level spaced downwardly from and parallel to the first perforation line. The bottom edges of the front panel, the rear panel, the front gusset panels and the rear gusset panels terminate in a second perforation line. The second perforation line is perpendicular to the linear side edges of the front and rear panels. A lower seam connects the front panel, the rear panel, the front gusset panels and the rear gusset panels at a level spaced upwardly from and parallel to the second perforation line.
A U-shaped cutout is located in an upper portion of the bag. The U-shaped cutout begins at a first point along the first perforation line. The point is spaced inwardly from the first linear side edge and extends to a second point along the first perforation line. The second point is spaced inwardly from the second linear side edge. The cutout extends downwardly toward the lower seam, forming an open mouth and a pair of bag handles. The second perforation line attaches the bag to a subsequent bag. The bags are rolled from their upper seams toward their lower seams onto a cylindrical core to form a compact roll from which the bags are dispensed.
In a variant of the invention, the bag is folded inwardly from the first and second linear side edges for a third predetermined dimension prior to rolling the bags onto a cylindrical core, thereby providing a more compact roll of bags.
In a further variant, a dispenser for roll mounted plastic produce bags includes a supporting base and a surrounding upper member. The upper member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of a bag roll. An attachment member is provided. The attachment member is fixedly attached to the supporting base and the surrounding upper member and provides means for securing the dispenser to either a vertical surface or a horizontal surface.
First and second parallel, upwardly angled slots are provided. Each of the slots has a front edge member and a rear edge member. The slots extend upwardly from the supporting base and connect to and extend above the surrounding upper member. The slots are sized, shaped and located to slidably constrain first and second ends of a cylindrical produce bag core on which the bags are wound in a roll. The angled slots permit the bag core to slide downwardly within the slots. First and second core supports are provided. The core supports are located adjacent upper ends of the first and second slots and provide a bearing surface for the produce bag core.
A bag constraining ring is provided. The constraining ring is mounted between the front edge members of the upwardly angled slots and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally about a bag as it is removed from the bag roll. Upper and lower separating tongues are provided. The upper and lower tongues are affixed to upper and lower portions of the bag constraining ring, respectively. The upper and lower tongues point toward an interior of the ring and are sized and shaped to locate the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bags as bags are pulled from the bag roll.
When a roll of T-shirt style bags is mounted in the dispenser with its core resting upon the first and second core supports, the roll may be arranged to dispense bags from either of a top and bottom of the bag roll. When a leading bag from the roll is fed through the constraining ring adjacent either the upper or lower separating tongues, one of the tongues will serve to engage the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bag and facilitate tearing of the perforation joining the leading bag to a subsequent bag on the roll.
In still a further variant of the invention, a dispenser is sized and shaped to accommodate produce bags that have been folded inwardly from the first and second linear side edges for a third predetermined dimension prior to rolling the bags onto a cylindrical core, thereby providing a more compact roll of bags.
In another variant of the invention, a dispenser for roll mounted plastic produce bags includes a supporting base and a surrounding upper member. The upper member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and is sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of a bag roll. A surrounding intermediate member is provided. The intermediate member has a first side, a second side and a rear portion. The intermediate member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and downwardly from the surrounding upper member and is sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of the bag roll. An attachment member is provided. The attachment member is fixedly attached to the supporting base, the surrounding intermediate member and the surrounding upper member and provides means for securing the dispenser to either a vertical surface or a horizontal surface.
First and second parallel, upwardly angled slots are provided. Each of the slots has a front edge member and a rear edge member and extends upwardly from the surrounding intermediate member and above the surrounding upper member and is sized, shaped and located to slidably constrain first and second ends of a cylindrical produce bag core on which the bags are wound in a roll. The angled slots permit the bag core to slide downwardly within the slots. At least one roll bearing bar is provided. The roll bearing bar extends from the first side of the surrounding intermediate member to the second side of the surrounding intermediate member.
A bag constraining ring is provided. The constraining ring is mounted between the front edge members of the upwardly angled slots and is sized and shaped to fit frictionally about a bag as it is removed from the bag roll. Upper and lower separating tongues are provided. The upper and lower tongues are affixed to upper and lower portions of the bag constraining ring, pointing toward an interior of the ring. The upper and lower tongues are sized and shaped to locate the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bags as bags are pulled from the bag roll.
When a roll of T-shirt style bags is mounted in the dispenser with its core disposed between the front edge member and the rear edge member of the first and second parallel, upwardly angled slots, the roll may be arranged to dispense bags from either a top or bottom of the bag roll. The bag roll rests upon the roll bearing bar and the bar controls movement of the bag roll. When a leading bag from the roll is fed through the constraining ring adjacent either of the upper and lower separating tongues, one of the tongues will serve to engage the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bag and facilitate tearing of the perforation joining the leading bag to a subsequent bag on the roll.
In yet another variant of the invention a dispenser for roll mounted plastic produce bags is sized and shaped to accommodate produce bags that have been folded inwardly from the first and second linear side edges for a third predetermined dimension prior to rolling the bags onto a cylindrical core, thereby providing a more compact roll of bags.
7xe2x80x94In still another variant, a dispenser for roll mounted plastic produce bags includes a supporting base and a surrounding upper member. The upper member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of a bag roll. An attachment member is provided. The attachment member is fixedly attached to the supporting base and the surrounding upper member and provides means for securing the dispenser to either a vertical surface or a horizontal surface.
First and second parallel, upwardly angled slots are provided. Each of the slots has a front edge member and a rear edge member. The slots extend upwardly from the supporting base and connect to and extend above the surrounding upper member. The slots are sized, shaped and located to slidably constrain first and second ends of a cylindrical produce bag core on which the bags are wound in a roll. The angled slots permit the bag core to slide downwardly within the slots. First and second core supports are provided. The core supports are located adjacent upper ends of the first and second slots and provide a bearing surface for the produce bag core.
A tongue mounting loop is provided. The mounting loop is attached between the front edge members of the upwardly angled slots and is positioned at an acute angle to the supporting base. A separating tongue is provided. The separating tongue is affixed to a perimeter of the tongue mounting loop, pointing inwardly from the perimeter, upwardly at the acute angle to the supporting base and is sized and shaped to locate the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bags as bags are pulled from the bag roll.
When a roll of T-shirt style bags is mounted in the dispenser with its core resting upon the first and second core supports, the roll is arranged to dispense bags from the bottom of the bag roll, a leading bag from the roll is fed over the tongue mounting loop adjacent the separating tongue, the tongue will serve to engage the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bag and facilitate tearing of the perforation joining the leading bag to a subsequent bag on he roll.
8xe2x80x94In yet another variant of the invention, a dispenser is sized and shaped to accommodate produce bags that have been folded inwardly from the first and second linear side edges for a third predetermined dimension prior to rolling the bags onto a cylindrical core, thereby providing a more compact roll of bags.
9xe2x80x94In still another variant of the invention, a dispenser for roll mounted plastic produce bags includes a supporting base and a surrounding upper member. The upper member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and is sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of a bag roll. A surrounding intermediate member is provided. The intermediate member has a first side, a second side and a rear portion. The intermediate member is spaced upwardly from the supporting base and downwardly from the surrounding upper member and is sized and shaped to enclose at least a rear portion of the bag roll. An attachment member is provided. The attachment member is fixedly attached to the supporting base, the surrounding intermediate member and the surrounding upper member and provides means for securing the dispenser to either a vertical surface or a horizontal surface.
First and second parallel, upwardly angled slots are provided. Each of the slots has a front edge member and a rear edge member and extends upwardly from the surrounding intermediate member and above the surrounding upper member and is sized, shaped and located to slidably constrain first and second ends of a cylindrical produce bag core on which the bags are wound in a roll. The angled slots permit the bag core to slide downwardly within the slots. At least one roll bearing bar is provided. The roll bearing bar extends from the first side of the surrounding intermediate member to the second side of the surrounding intermediate member.
A tongue mounting loop is provided. The mounting loop is attached between the front edge members of the upwardly angled slots and is positioned at an acute angle to the supporting base. A separating tongue is provided. The separating tongue is affixed to a perimeter of the tongue mounting loop, pointing inwardly from the perimeter, upwardly at the acute angle to the supporting base and is sized and shaped to locate the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bags as bags are pulled from the bag roll.
When a roll of T-shirt style bags is mounted in the dispenser with its core disposed between the front edge member and the rear edge member of the first and second parallel, upwardly angled slots, the roll is arranged to dispense bags from the bottom of the bag roll. The bag roll rests upon the roll bearing bar, the bar controlling movement of the bag roll and when a leading bag from the roll is fed over the tongue mounting loop adjacent the separating tongue, the tongue will serve to engage the U-shaped cutout in the upper portion of the bag and facilitate tearing of the perforation joining the leading bag to a subsequent bag on the roll.
10xe2x80x94In a final variant of the invention, a dispenser is sized and shaped to accommodate produce bags that have been folded inwardly from the first and second linear side edges for a third predetermined dimension prior to rolling the bags onto a cylindrical core, thereby providing a more compact roll of bags.